Monk
by I Growl For Fun
Summary: She's strange, that was something that they all could agree on. But that just made her all the more special. Possible OC insert, undecided pairing, crackish fic.


Different

Steve Rogers knows he's behind the times. That fact has been quite clear to him since the moment he woke up from his "nap." Everything was new, different, barely familiar; the technological, the culture, the style, the language and the people, too. So fast pace and just… _different_.

 _But this…this was just strange._ Steve thinks, as he tries to keep his strained smile as polite as possible. He may be from a completely different era but manners are meant to last a life time.

 _And boy, were they being tested right now._

The days right his thawing were spent being poked and prodded, alongside having seventy years' worth of current events shoved down his throat. As his assimilation progressed, he was integrated into SHIELD's fold; meeting its agents along the way. Every day brought a new face and a name to go with it (but no need to test how many names he actually remembered. He may be an enhanced human but you had to admit, he had a lot on his plate). Every day Captain America met SHIELD's most loyal and capable agents.

 _And today was no different. Although, when he started his day, he never in his wildest imagination thought he would meet someone like this._

Once Steve was led to the designated conference room (where he would have his scheduled meeting with Directory Fury), he took a minute to collect his overpopulated mind. Compartmentalizing, organizing, _take things one step at a time_.

He leaned his body back in his wheeled chair, eyes closed. _One step at a time._

He took one more deep breath, opening his eyes slowly. _One step at a –_

"Jesus!" His feet slammed against the ground, propelling the chair into the wall directly behind it. Steve could barely register the pain at the back of his head as he stared at the _upside down figure right in front of his face!_

Steve's face scrunched up in confusion, his body tensed, ready to jump into action if necessary. "How did you get in here?" He demanded. "And how are you-?"

Just as his eyes were about to trail upward, the door to the conference room slid open and Maria Hill stepped in. Steve's eyes met Maria's before quickly moving back to the intruder, who had somehow changed positions and was now standing up next to him; her hands clasped behind her.

The female was small, barely reaching up to his chest. She had light brown skin, and long, black hair riddled with skinny braids. She stared up at Steve with wide, sparkling, yet blank, brown eyes.

His eyes shifted back to Maria as she stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the shorter girl's arm.

"Monk, what are you doing in here? You know the rules; you're not permitted in any rooms without your chaperone. Where is Agent Donovan?" Steve watches as Maria tries to get "Monk's" attention but it didn't seem like a very fruitful endeavor. Considering that the girl was still staring at him.

Maria breathes out a long sigh and with an exasperated expression on her face, she turned to Steve. "I'm sorry about this, Captain Rogers; we usually try to keep situations like this under control."

Steve nodded his head absently; his body relaxing ever so slightly, while his mind takes in the words "usually" and "try." Then he shakes his head minutely, suddenly remembering his manners.

"It's quite alright, Agent Hill. Miss Monk, was it? It's nice to make your acquaintance, I'm Steve Rogers," he says pleasantly, offering to shake hands. Maria's eyes widen in alarm as Monk's arm suddenly vanishes from her grip. "Monk, don't!"

Instead of shaking hands, as Steve expects, the girl leaps toward his arm, latching onto it with her arms and legs. The Captain stares, baffled, as Monk hangs up side down on his limb. He lifts his arm higher (without any difficulty, of course) and makes eye contact with Monk before turning to Maria.

"Uh, I- What?" He knows times have changed, but he can't be the only one who finds this situation at least a tad bit odd.

The "I'm so fed up with this shit" look is back on Maria's face as she strives to detangle Monk from the super soldier's arm. "Again, my apologies, Captain. This brat here is Monk, short for Monkey. I'm sure you can understand why she is named that." The older woman says. Once Monk's feet are back on the floor, Maria takes her by the shoulders and leads toward the door. Monk turns her head back, toward Steve, and waves at him goodbye. Steve hesitantly reciprocates as he watches the door slide shut, leaving him alone again in the conference room.

His mind races, replaying the last few minutes before turning sharply toward the area he had been sitting. He inspects on and around the conference table and then looks toward the ceiling, his mind drawing a blank. Nothing; there was nothing there.

 _Then how the hell was she hanging upside down?_


End file.
